Une cruelle destinée
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Un court one 0 je vous rassure, pas sur Sei et Subaru cette fois XD 0 qui n'est pas particulièrement recherché mais apprécié... par moi XD


_Auteur : moi sans conteste ..._

_Disclaimer : ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des Clamp ( pourquoi ? T...T)_

_Cette fois c'est juste un court one qui n'est pas très ambitieux mais que j'aime bien !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture : )_

**Une cruelle destinée**

L'obscurité.

Un bruit.

Des odeurs.

Ca recommençait, il le savait et il avait peur, terriblement peur.

Il avança, sans repères, puis les décombres se dévoilèrent devant ses yeux.

La ville était en ruine, les corps jonchés la terre, corps en putréfaction répandant miasmes, odeurs pestilentielles.

Il ne pouvait pas en détourner les yeux, comme à chaque fois.

Le vent glacial accentuait le malaise qu'il ressentait dans cette ville fantôme, cet imposant tombeau.

Il se mit alors à courir furieusement, dépassant toutes ces dépouilles mais ne pouvant en fin de compte y échapper. Chaque visage qu'il voyait, entamé ou non par cette détestable pourriture, était marqué d'horreur, figé dans la mort. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tous sans exceptions.

Le plus dérangeant restait pourtant ce soleil et ce ciel.

Un ciel si calme qu'il vous procurait le plus grand des réconfort mais qui n'en était aussi que plus oppressant. Un soleil si éclatant que sa chaleur semblait vous atteindre ; ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait qu'un froid mortel .

Pire encore était cette sérénité, accentuée par les plantes qui poussaient un peu partout dans ces ruines, offrant un terrifiant contraste à cette réalité morbide. Cela donnait à penser qu'elle y était parvenue, que la nature avait repris ses droits, que la Terre avait pris sa revanche d'une bien cruelle manière.

Il courait toujours, ses jambes continuant miraculeusement à le porter.

Il crut apercevoir des visages familiers parmi les étendues de cadavres et, n'en supportant pas l'idée, ferma obstinément les yeux.

Ses muscles endoloris finirent par le lâcher et il tomba, à genoux, s'empêchant une chute plus importante. Il n'avait plus de souffle, c'était à peine s'il parvenait encore à respirer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit.

C'était la première fois qu'elle apparaissait ici, imposante, majestueuse.

La Tour de Tokyo.

Seul édifice encore intact. Etonnant.

Il vit quelqu'un perché à son sommet qui d'un bond atteint le sol et le rejoint.

C'était lui.

Lui-même.

Un double parfait.

La plus incompréhensible des possibilités.

- Je vais te tuer.

La douleur. Plus intense que jamais. Pas physique mais brisant son âme.

- Nooon, F...

------------

- ... mui. Kamui, réveille-toi.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent brusquement.

Son visage était inondé de larmes. Il tremblait d'effroi.

Il se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec tant d'inquiétude, secoué par de terribles sanglots.

- Calme-toi, Kamui, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus.

La voix de sa mère était douce et réconfortante. Ses bras protecteurs le rassurait.

- C'était encore ce rêve, maman..., souffla le jeune garçon encore traversé par un désagréable frisson.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'un rêve, le rassura-t-elle en posant un baiser léger sur son front.

Peu à peu, le sommeil l'envahit à nouveau ; il se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il s'enfonça lentement dans l'inconscience, se souvenant au dernier instant qu'il avait oublié de lui parler de ce garçon au regard terrifiant et réprimant encore un tremblement.

Mais, tant que sa mère serait à ses côtés, il ne risquait rien et, à présent calmé, il se replongea dans ses songes.

--------------

Le corps frêle de son jeune fils s'était détendu.

Tooru Magami ressera un peu plus son étreinte.

" Comme j'aimerais que ce ne soit que cela, une simple illusion ; je voudrais tant pouvoir changer le destin qui t'attend et te protéger. Mais mon destin, comme le tien, est déjà scellé. Pourtant, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, tu sauras faire le bon choix."

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés.

Cet enfant qui lui était si précieux portait l'avenir du monde sur ses épaules ; elle ferait tout pour lui éviter les souffrances inutiles jusqu'au jour où la destinée reprendrait ses droits.

**Fin**


End file.
